


Don't Play With My Heart

by writingbychelle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Hayley takes you to make pottery with her and you can’t help but notice how your crush on the singer seems to get stronger and stronger every time you see her.





	Don't Play With My Heart

“You’ll like it, I promise. Pottery is super fun and relaxing.”

What a fucking lie that was. Relaxing? What was supposed to be relaxing about sticking your hands into a wet, sticky mass that rotated on a spinning table while desperately trying to form any sort of tableware? Your former bowl had deflated to a plate which now looked more like some sort of…lump.

“Next time we’re doing something together I’m choosing,” you mumbled underneath your breath as you tried to smooth out the clay in front of you, hoping it would turn out at least somewhat presentable.

Glancing over to your friend you couldn’t help but shot daggers with your eyes in her direction, a perfectly proportional cup on her spinning plate. Letting out a deep breath you turned back to your work, if the mess before you was even worth being called that.

“Well, that looks…good.”

Spinning around to see Hayley stand behind you, you couldn’t help but the sarcastic laugh slipping from your lips, “No need to sugarcoat it, Hay.”

“Just trying to be nice here, (Y/N),” she raised her hands in surrender, her fingers coated in clay, “Do you need any help?”

“Yeah, that-that would be great.”

You let out a sigh in defeat as you turned back around to the lump of clay on your pottery wheel before you heard the scrape of a stool against the brown floor tiles. Before you knew it Hayley’s arms were wrapped around you from behind, her fingers interlacing with yours, guiding your hands over the wet clay to help you flatten the lump and turn it into a plate. You could feel Hayley’s breath brush against your cheek, her soft skin gliding against your arms as her front pressed against your back, her blonde hair grazing against your shoulder, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. The tension between the two of you was growing thicker and thicker, to the point where you swore you’d be able to cut through it with a knife. 

Just as you wanted to turn your head towards the girl behind you, she separated from you, wiping her hands on the towel hanging from her pants, “There. That looks much better.”

“Thanks, Hayley,” you smiled at her after swallowing the lump that formed in your throat from the sexual tension in the room.

“Do you wanna put it in the oven for firing it now or wanna change something?”

Shooting a glance at the plate next to you, you shook your head, “Nah, I think it’s ready for the firing.”

After you both stored your plates in the oven and washed your hands to get rid of the clay you left the workshop, crossing the parking lot to Hayley’s car seeing as you both agreed to go back to her place after you were done at with your pottery.

“Trust me, it’ll get easier and easier each time you do it. My first plate looked horrible,” she laughed lightly as you entered her car.

“That’s just a lie, I’ve seen your first plate and it looked perfect,” you pointed your finger at her, laughing along with her while she drove off the parking lot.

“So I was thinking-”

“Never a good thing,” you interrupted her with a teasing chuckle as she shot a quick glare in your direction, a smile tugging on her lips nonetheless.

“As I was saying…I was thinking we could order some takeout later? Maybe sushi?”

“Sounds good,” you nodded your head in reply before you turned up the volume of the radio as the familiar tunes of one of your favourite song came on, which just so happened to be one of Hayley’s songs.

The rest of the car ride was spent singing along to the songs played on the radio and discussing where you would order your take out from. 

Once you arrived at Hayley’s place you both settled on the big couch in her living room, putting on some random Netflix show while you sat in silence, enjoying the presence of each other. With passing time you tried to focus on the show but you kept getting distracted by the smallest things, the way Hayley’s leg brushed against yours, the way she started to twirl a strand of bleached hair around her finger. Everything about her seemed to distract you until you couldn’t take it any longer.

“So…uhm,” you spoke up, interrupting the silence between the two of you and causing Hayley to turn her head towards you, “About earlier…god, this is really awkward but please don’t tell you didn’t feel that earlier. Is there’s something between us or am I just imagining things?”

“I mean…yeah? I thought that was kinda obvious,” Hayley chuckled slightly before tension-filled silence settled in the room.

With every passing moment, your faces inched together closer and closer until it felt like only a piece of paper fit between you. But before your lips got to touch Hayley pulled away slightly, causing you to furrow your brows in confusion.

“Please don’t lead me on, (Y/N). I like you, I really do but it would suck if you’re just another straight girl being flirty with me or ‘experimenting’…”

You couldn’t help the smile that stretched over your face, relieved that you didn’t do anything wrong which caused Hayley to not want to kiss you any longer.

“No, no, Hayley…I’m bi! I’m…I meant what I said. I really like you too,” you mumbled the last part, shooting an unsure smile in her direction.

Before you knew it Hayley’s hands cupped your face and pulled you close, her lips crashing onto yours. You responded immediately, moving your lips on top of hers, surprising yourself with your forwardness. Hayley’s lips were soft against yours, her hands moving to your hips to pull you into her lap before you both separated, leaning your foreheads against each other as quiet pants left your mouths.

“I-wow,” you chuckled slightly, heat creeping up your neck, making its way to your face.

“Yeah…you could say that.”


End file.
